


Heaven from Hell

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean faces his greatest fear.





	Heaven from Hell

How he had gotten talked into this Dean didn’t know. The bar was small and smoky, he was pretty sure smoking wasn’t allowed in pubs but it seemed that here the rules were different.

“This is a local pub, Dean.” Cas had announced when he led him through the door. “For local people,” He winked and sniggered, but missed the joke by a mile.

“Am I a local now?” Dean asked heat radiating outward from somewhere in the middle of his chest. 

Cas smiled warmly, “You’re planning on staying aren’t you?” 

“I sure am.” Dean kissed the smile right off his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Get a room.” Someone called in a disgruntled Cornish accent. Dean didn’t mind he was pretty sure they would have shouted the exact same thing if he and Cas had been a heterosexual couple.

“Anyway, Dean as you can see there are no rowdy stag or hen parties going on here, just local people having a good time.” Cas looked down at his watch, “And soon we’ll come to the main event.”

“Main event? Is there a band?” Dean looked around although the pub was small there was a tiny stage and what looked suspiciously like a, “Hell no.”

“What?” Cas asked innocently, the fucker.

“I told you that nightmare in confidence and now you are, are...” Dean waved his hand around. “Exploiting me dammit.”

Cas chuckled, “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to, Dean, but sometimes facing your fears is good for you.”

“I’m not fucking singing karaoke.” Dean hissed, and Cas lifted his hands in surrender.

“Fine, we’ll just have a couple of drinks and maybe I’ll do a turn and then we’ll go home, how does that sound.”

It didn’t sound quite as good as going home right the fuck now, away from that demon karaoke machine, and the subject of Dean’s recurring nightmares, but Dean just smiled weakly and nodded.

Cas bought some drinks, some sort of ale which was a beer but at room temperature. Dean pretended he didn’t like it because he was still sulking, so shoot him, he never said he was mature. 

He didn’t want to admit it but karaoke was sort of entertaining, particularly the really bad singers, but even then Dean could see that they loved singing, or at least trying to, they gave it their all that’s for sure.

“Are you sure you don’t want to have a go?” Cas asked with a wink.

“Is there a more negative word than no?”

Cas beamed brightly, “Well I am,” he downed his pint and wandered to the stage. Dean’s jaw dropped, but then he sat back and decided to enjoy it.

“This one’s for my boyfriend Dean, even if he was too chicken to come up and sing too,” Cas announced, Dean, buried his head in his hands as there was a round of good-natured catcalling and heckling. “Oh look Dean they have some Pink Floyd are you sure you don’t want to…” 

Dean downed his drink and said, “Dammit Cas,” as he walked up to the stage, his damned boyfriend was going to be the death of him. Cas just smiled innocently as the guitar intro swelled.

Cas started singing strongly, Dean more tentatively, ”So, do you think you can tell, heaven from hell…”

Cas took Dean’s hand and pulled him close, Dean felt his body relax slightly and found himself looking into Cas’ ocean blue eyes, the room and all the people in it dissolved into nothingness until there were just Cas and his warm body and deep, melodic voice. By the time they came to the lyrics about ‘two lost souls, swimming in a fishbowl’ the whole pub was silent, clinging onto every word, stunned by how poignant the performance was. When it ended Dean stood there speechless, he had done it, conquered his fear, hopefully, he’d never have another nightmare about it again.

Moments passed as Dean and Cas just stared at each other, suddenly the pub burst into applause. Dean started, he had forgotten that there was anyone else there. Cas just lifted Dean’s hand and then brought it down as he bowed so Dean followed his lead. The crowd whooped and hollered for an encore but Dean just shook his head and said.

“Next time.” Cas’ smile could’ve lit a city block.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP Challenge
> 
> Title from Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd.
> 
>  
> 
> Only one more day to go and I finished a challenge woohoo
> 
> Thank you for any comments or kudos, I really appreciate them.


End file.
